


Dirty & Naughty Girl:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cleaning, Cleavage/Cleavages, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Ejaculate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flogging, Forced Ejaculation, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, House Cleaning, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, Leave/Leaving, Licking, Love Bites, Motorboat/Motorboating, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Soap Suds/ Soapy Sex, Spanking, Stripping, Table Sex, Talking, Vacation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home to a surprise, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Steve McGarrett
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 1





	Dirty & Naughty Girl:

*Summary: Steve comes home to a surprise, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett of **_Five-O_** was sad that his love, Detective Danielle “Danni” Reagan was leaving to go back to New York. But, He will make the best of it, as long as he has her, When he got home, He has no idea that she has a surprise for him.

The sight of her in nothing, but one of his dress shirts, was **_so_** amazing. Especially the positions that she was doing, It just turned him on. Even, When she is doing the housework, & small tasks that needed to be done. The Blond looked up, spotted her lover, & sashayed over to him with a lustful look in her eyes.

“I cleaned the house, **_Commander_** , But I got dirty, I am a dirty & naughty girl”, The Blond Bombshell purred seductively, as she walked towards him, & stood in front of him. “Oh really ?”, He said with a smirk, as he was getting really turned on. “Yeah, What are you gonna do about it ?”, She asked, as she teased his clothed cock, & kissed him in response.

The need for air had became important, He said, “I will do this”, & he ripped the buttons on the shirt, so her cleavage would show, & he motorboats it. He tortured her nipples with his fingers, & was filling her up with pleasure. He quickly got his pants down, & entered her vagina, fucking her roughly against the wall, only using his come as lube, which she loved, She loved rough sex. Her moans were egging him on.

Then after awhile, He bent her over, & pulled the flap of her shirt up, & began to spank her perky ass with a flogger that he had hidden. “Let me hear you purr like a kitten”, He commanded, & she did, as she was told. They had a round of table sex, & then stripped out of the shirt, in front of him, She said this seductively, as she gave him a dirty kiss.

“Join me for a shower, **_Stud_** ?”, She cooed seductively, as she led the way towards the bathroom, Steve stripped out of the rest of his clothes quickly, & followed her. He set up the shower, & they had a quickie, while they waited. The Former Seal pulled her in after him, & the real fun began.

He erotically began to wash her, & then used the soapy suds to perform anal on her, as he played, & fingered her. He forced her to ejaculate, & he made her orgasm, & had multiple orgasms afterwards, as they laid claiming, & love bites on each other. Danni was ready to make her move, as soon as she had a move.

She gave as good as she got, The Voluptuous Woman used her skill to drive him crazy, denying, & controlling his orgasm. As a result, He had multiple orgasms too, as he ejaculated too. She licked & worshiped his body. She licked his cock, & balls, give it a little nibble, & spat on it, so it had some form of lube.

They fucked like rabbits, & they were spent after an hour, & they shut the water off, & dried each other off. They forego the pajamas, Had another round of lovemaking, They cuddled into each other, & enjoyed their bliss, The Couple fell asleep in each other’s arms that peaceful night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
